It's Just A Ride
by Xaniss
Summary: Maggie loses her licence and now has to resort to using taxis and buses – that is until a certain police car offers her transport, but it comes as a personal cost to Maggie. Read warnings! MATURE READERS ONLY DUE TO SEXUAL CONTENT! Maggie X Barricade


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything other than this lil perverse tale

**Title: **It's Just A Ride

**Author:** Xaniss

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **MA – R for sexual content

**Warnings: **Cussing and Sexual Content. This is a twisted and perverse tale from my warped mind! It's rather graphic peoples, bear that in mind – Mature audiences only!

**Summary: **Maggie loses her licence and has now has to resort to using taxis and buses – that is until a certain police car offers her transport, but it comes as a personal cost to Maggie. Please read warnings! MaggieXBarricade

**Characters**: Maggie and Barricade

**Author's Notes:** Okay in the famous words of Ray (Dan Ackroyd from Ghostbusters) 'It just popped in there.' I have no idea where this came from but it's an oneshot that has been bugging me to create the beast. The ending isn't crash hot, so I apologise for that.**  
**

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Lurching towards the front door, cold toast clamped between my teeth while I desperately clutch onto my laptop bag and half-packed paperwork, I make a beeline out into the morning buzz. A cool breeze whips past me, threatening to dislodge my notes from my grasp as I hurry to the bus stop.

I noisily clump to the shelter, the heels of my shoes attracting quick sideways glances as I breathe a sigh of relief to have made it on time – for once.

'Shit' I mutter, cursing the fact I do not have 'exact change' for the driver as I rummage through my purse while I can hear the now-familiar bus approaching.

I patiently wait in line to step onto the bus, only to be glared and grunted at by the driver who hands me a ticket for the privilege to find standing room only between two males. One reeks of alcohol while the other spends his time greasily smiling at me, I withstand the impulse to say anything while wishing I could declare 'Take a photo it will last longer'.

Biting my lip I long to get back into the comfort of my car –stupid fucking speeding ticket! No, it really was my own stupid fault for speeding or dumb luck of getting caught... but then I thought I could use my Government badge to get away with such petty things. My baby is turbo-charged, she needs to let loose and run sometime. I shake my head while I mourn for my car and decide I hate the bus.

Arriving at the Department building downtown, my day at work begins. Work is always interesting; especially now my team has been given the practical task of analysing and deciphering part of the Cybertronian code. But before I know it, another day has ended for me to step outside into the drizzling rain. The day's work commitment, weather and previous bus experiences make my decision to splash out for a cab ride home.

Feeling weary, I stand on the kerb peering down the street so I can spot a distinctive yellow taxi for my ride home. There are several but none are showing they are available. A leaden sigh escape my lips and I rub my brow in frustration.

A heavy rumble and a quick blur catch my attention to notice a black and white pull into the kerb beside me. For several seconds I stand there while I examine the cruiser's details and it appears to be nothing more than a cop car... correction, a very fucking shit-hot cop car. But I know better than the ignorant souls passing around me that he is – and dare I say – 'more than meets the eye'.

The dark tinted driver's side window opens a minute crack for equally dark sunglasses to peer out at me.

'Do you want a lift?' Comes the baritone, mechanical voice that is unmistakably Barricade.

The offer surprises and startles me, Barricade isn't known for his generosity and more importantly his tolerance for humans. An internal conflict rose within, where on one hand it would be nice to get home early and out of the damp – but painful death or mutilated torture surfaces my mind on the other hand too.

I swallow hard and lick my lips absentmindedly as I consider if I dare take him up on the offer.

'How do I know I'll be safe with you?' I cautiously voice while slyly moving closer towards the dark shades, clutching my laptop case towards my chest as a pathetic shield.

'You have my word I will not harm you. It is after all, just a ride.' I think I can detect a faint coyness in his voice, him being playful perhaps?

'Very well.' I suddenly jump on my impulses and begin praying to the universe I haven't made a fatal error. Besides I was after all trying to crack their code and this could be the chance for me to gather precious first-hand research material.

I step to round Barricade's hood where he suddenly roars and lurches forward towards me, causing me to skitter backwards and grasp at his hood in my feeble attempt to protect myself.

'Bloody hell! What the fuck are you doing you shithead!?' The irritated barrage slips from my mouth before realising whom I am addressing.

The rumble of his engine quietens to a purr while his passenger door flips open as an invitation.

Flustered, I continue my way around his body to reach for the offering door, only to have it snatched away from my grasp as it closes heavily against his frame; as a squeal of wheels propels him away from me down the street, where he makes a left hand turn and disappears from my view.

'Fuck you then.' I curse as I step back onto the pavement, scanning for a taxi while I use my hand to shield my eyes from the increasing precipitation. I sigh again in annoyance this time, more with myself than the interceptor.

A moment of excitement catches me as I spot an in-service cab and I leap from the curb waving frantically to shout 'Hey! Heyheyhey!' only to have the cab nearly sideswipe me as it roars past and soak me from a puddle it's driven through.

'Thanks for nothing asshole!' I yell at the back of the disappearing cab as my sight falls on the parked form of Barricade across the street.

I look at him with a confused frown and watches as he pops his passenger door open – again.

With a huff, I totter across the street and lean my butt against his driver's front wing – dark shades or hologram nowhere in sight – to casually whisper 'You couldn't resist, you just had to come back.'

A thunderous roar and jerk forward sees me slip from his wing and I reactively yelp startled before glaring at him as I assess why I just said that. Am I purposely flirting with him? Or am I drunk on feeling empowered about a secret no one else in the street has knowledge of?

'Hurry up and get in.' He orders roughly and I surprise myself to obey him to walk around his rear end. I let my cheekiness get the better of me to give his butt a solid whack with my palm and let my smirk appear before I move to make a grab for his door's window. Oh yeah, I'm seriously screwed in the head as I'm flirting with him.

I hesitantly stand in the gutter holding onto his door, waiting for the moment when it's ripped from my grasp again, but nothing happens. I can feel my heart begin to beat wildly in my chest as I tap my fingertips on his frame while I contemplate what I'm about to do.

I notice he doesn't move while I stand in the rain like an idiot with the cold water beginning to leach through my clothes. As if he could read my mind, his air vents blast to fill his cab with an intoxicating and inviting warmth and I decide to take the risk.

Before I can get comfortable, he slams his door and speeds down the street as I gawk at the scenery that flashes by. I let out a squeak as the seat reclines and with the force of his momentum, I am thrusted into the back seat.

'What the hell was that for?' I demand from my unflattering position as I try to pull my skirt back down.

'Just making sure you have enough room.' He chucks after the comment that alerts my suspicion.

'Enough room for what?' I curiously voice, but I know full well what curiosity did to the cat.

'If I recall, you're earlier comment was 'fuck you'. So now you can.' The humour in his tone is unmistakable and I get the impulsion to tear his interior apart.

'What?! You perverted sicko bastard! You are totally outta your mind!' I feel my anger spiking as I burr up at his ridiculous and obscene suggestion.

'Why thankyou Maggie Madsen. Did you think I would want nothing in return for my generous offer?'

I feel my cheeks flush and I bite my quivering lip. The bastard was serious and he wanted to watch me... ugh, what? Masturbate in the back seat? Or do I seriously have to fuck _him_? How could that be possible anyway?

'If you wish to get back to your lodging in a timely manner, you had better begin.' His voice is loud over the quiet raindrops falling; I notice he has stopped in some unknown, filthy, empty, litter-lined alleyway – great that's all I need: to be stuck in the wrong part of town being held hostage by a metallic psycho.

'So this is how you're spending your time on Earth? Luring females with the promise of a ride and then extort them to do your bidding for your own twisted pleasure? And what makes you think I would do that anyway?'

He rumbles a haughty whirr at me, 'My time on your vile planet is none of your business. And I would only bestowed this opportunity to you but if you don't begin you won't be returning to your shelter at all.' His voice is dark with a dangerous tone, his threat leaves goosebumps on my skin and I shudder.

While I know little about him, I do know he's not the type to say some thing he doesn't mean. Tears prick at my eyes as I clench my jaw while I begin to unzip and take off my skirt. I hear a throaty sigh-like noise as I slide my undies off so my bare ass is encompassed against his leather seats.

My breath is ragged, my face hot and my heart feels like it's about to explode as I gradually spread my legs slightly to slide my fingers around my moist area. I immediately feel small vibrations rising from the seats and I tense from the unexpected motions.

'Relax.' Barricade purrs, intensifying the vibrations and shooting them straight through to my sensitive regions instantly washing me with pleasurable feelings and I softly gasp at the effects. Ugh, this is so wrong – I should not the fuck be getting turned on by a giant fucking EVIL robot!

Scalding tears trail down my cheeks as I begin to work myself more thoroughly as the pleasure increases. My fingers become saturated as my juices overflow onto the perfect black leather seats and I feel Barricade tremor around me.

'Rub yourself along the length of my handbrake.' He orders, reclining the driver's seat down too so I have ample room to reach the said position.

I swallow hard to force myself not to feel sick as I manoeuvre into the front where I straddle his centre consol and awkwardly shift myself to hover above the handbrake. Using his seats as rests for my arms; I drop my lower portion to make contact with him, where he is emitting the same wicked sensations.

I unashamedly release a heavy whine as the pure pleasure rockets through my regions and I begin to drag myself along his length. My breath is heaving as I continue to thrust against the now slippery distance, my movements increasing in pace with my wanton need to be submerged in his addictive energy. My face still burns and my cheeks are taut from my dried tears as I begin to lose myself in the moment as Barricade again intensifies the desirable current washing through me. I can just make out his intermittent harsh cries that are muffled by the blood pumping in my ears and it spurs me on to fulfil my release.

I jerk hard and fast into his unforgiving frame, pushing against him with all that is pleasurable and bearable as my climax shoots through me with a deep, sensuous moan to echo through the cab. Barricade shudders below me, while his entire frame momentarily crackles sending quavering aftershocks through the stick as he mutters electronic clicks and pops.

I shakily slump backwards into the driver's seat to regain control over my breath and process what I've just done. I close my eyes and jaggedly sigh but decide I would rather not think about it just yet, not now – when I get home, after a shower and a couple of stiff drinks.

Opening my eyes I climb back into Barricade's rear to dress myself, missing the wet spots of course and gathering my belongings. When I glance up again, Barricade is already pulling out of the alleyway to rejoin the road. I scoot myself into the passenger's seat and the journey is quiet back to my house.

It's not long before Barricade pulls up silently in front of my dwelling and opens the door for me. I clumsily begin to take my leave for the pavement when his voice startles me.

'Perhaps I could give you a ride another time.' His voice doesn't sound harsh; it's smooth if anything.

'Hmm, perhaps.' A tired smile plays at the corner of my mouth as I slide his door closed and he rumbles away, leaving me clutching at my laptop bag as I watch him disappear.


End file.
